The Lost Daughter
by God-Alert
Summary: They survived tartarus and everything else Gaia threw at them. The war is almost over, the finial battle is approaching. Annabeth nor Percy wants to leave the other, but it has to happen. The gods let there guard down and Annabeth gets captured. How will Percy react? What will happen to Annabeth? *Cover art done by emmilinne*
1. Chapter 1: Where are you?

**Hey new story! YA! Any ways I hope you like it **

Percy POV

Annabeth. Annabeth was gone, well at least according to the gods.

We survived tartarus, we tricked Gaia, and we had survived everything that was thrown at us. Just when I left her alone for five minutes, five simple minutes, three-hundred seconds, she was taken away from me. I have never been so mad in my life. She was the only thing I need in the world. The gods being there selfish selves don't even care. Sorry, I am not making since. Let me explain.

We were fighting the last battle, for some me and Annabeth had to be apart for the final battle, both of our expertise were needed in different areas of the battle. We were only going to be separated for five minutes and in those five minutes she got taken away.

As of right now, I am sitting by the beach near where our camp was set up in Rome. I couldn't take being around everyone celebrating they had won the war, and everything was going to be fine. Well it wasn't. Annabeth was gone. She was the reason we won this war, they didn't care!

Water was swirling around me. I took a deep breath in, and the water feel to the ground.

Annabeth was the world to me. I was going to get her back, I just needed to find figure out where she was. Her shield! Her shield could show the holder anything they wanted to see. I know that it's in her room on the Argo II because she was debating whether or not use it or not, and well she ended up not using it.

I got up from the sand and walked over to the Argo II. I didn't want to talk to anyone, and so I was glad everyone else was still at our camp we made in Rome partying about the end of the war. Not New Rome as in Camp Jupiter, Rome as in Rome, Italy.

I walked up the plank of the Argo II and headed toward Annabeth's room. When I got there I opened the door, walked in and found her shield. I wanted to know where she was, but I knew I couldn't do it in her room. I need to go somewhere else. I walked back off the Argo II, and went back to where I was on the beach.

I sat back down, and looked down at the shield.

"Alright, shield, show me where Annabeth Chase is." I said quietly.

The shield started to move, it kind of looked like when someone messes up a still river. After a couple of seconds, I saw her.

She was in a cage, monsters surrounding the outside of the cage, almost laughing. Her clothes were torn, she had cuts and bruises all over her skin and she had tears in her eyes.

"Shield, can you zoom out a little bit?" I asked the shield

The shield zoomed out, but not as far as I wanted. I needed to figure out how to get to her.

"A little more?" I asked, feeling kind of weird talking to a shield.

The shield listened, and zoomed out more. That's when I saw the battle field.

I knew how to get to Annabeth. A could feel a smile on my lips.

I got up, and went to grab my armor from where it was on the ground. After I found out Annabeth was gone, I threw my armor on the ground and lashed out in the water.

I put my armor back on and started walking, I sneaked around everyone, and got to the battle field. I looked back at the shield to figure out where I need to go.

"Where do you think you are going Jackson?" I heard some ask behind me.

I quickly turned to see Athena, "I going to get Annabeth." I said turning back around.

"What makes you think; you can just go and get her. She is most likely surrounded my monsters, and….and almost dead. I don't want her to die either, but if you go after her you are going to die too, not that, that would be a bad thing." Athena said.

"This is Annabeth's video shield. I know where she is, how to get there, and what's waiting for me when I get there. I survived tartarus, I survived Gaia and everything she threw at me. I know for a fact there are no gods there, or any monsters I can't handle." I said back to Athena, with strength in my eyes.

"And how do you know that?" She asked smugly.

"When Gaia went back to her sleep, the gods on her side knew they were in trouble if they were found out, so they left and are nowhere near here. They would like you all to think they never joined either side. Of course I am expecting one god there." I said, guessing. I had no idea what if a god is going to be there or not, but I knew Athena did, and that's all I needed.

"How did you know Arachnid was there? Did that shield show you?" She asked

"No, but you just did." I said, smirking and turning back around to walk away.

"What are you trying to pull here Jackson?" She asked, staring me down.

"Nothing, I just want to get Annabeth back. And I know you do to. If you really were trying to stop me, you would have probably stabbed me by now." I said

She stared at me for a while. "Since when did you get so smart?" She asked.

I laughed a little, "When….Whenever Annabeth's in trouble, I tend to get smarter, for her sake. Now come on, we need to save Annabeth." I said.

**First Chapter done! Hope you all like it, let me know what you think!**


	2. Chapter 2: I'm coming

**Hey everyone! Sorry I have not updated in a while, but I have exams right now so I needed to study. Here you go chapter 2!**

Percy's POV

It was almost pitch black. The sound of the other demigods parting was dying off in the distance. Athena and I were working together. Athena and I were working together. I said that about a million times in my head, and it still doesn't make since. I had to go along with it though; I needed to get Annabeth back.

"Alright," I whispered. "She's…She's right up this hill and around the corner. I just don't understand how they haven't noticed us yet."

"You're welcome." Athena said, looking straight ahead.

"Um…Thanks I guess." I said with a confused look on my face.

"Gosh you're an idiot; I don't know why I agreed to help you. Ok let me put this into terms you will understand. I am a god. I can make it so the monsters can't sense you." She said as if I was the dumbest person on the Earth and to her, I was.

"Oh. So what's the plan?" I asked

She looked at me with disgust, "Gather some water from over ther-"

"AHHHH! NO PLEASE!" We heard a voice scream.

"Haha, you're so pathetic! My children, attack the daughter of Athena." We heard Arachnid say.

"No! No…please. I'm begging you…" Her voice wavered.

I lunged forward, but Athena grabbed the back of my shirt and pulled me back.

"What do you think you are doing, are you trying to get yourself killed?" She whispered. "I want to save her to, but we have to have a plan first."

"Fine." I whispered, "What's your plan."

"Get water from the stream and hold it around your body." She said. I turned to get the water while she kept explaining, "I will kill the monsters by showing my true form, sadly that cannot kill a god. I will go after Arachnid; you go straight to where Annabeth is. Use the water to get the spiders off of her, make sure she is ok, and then come…help me." She said the last part with disgust.

"Alright. Let's do this." I said, and started walking forward.

"Wait." She said sticking her arm in front of me. "I have to kill the monsters first."

"Um…Right, go ahead." I said.

She walked ahead; I swore I heard her call me an idiot under her breath. I got in a running stance, ready for Athena to kill the monsters so I can get to Annabeth.

"_Jackson close your eyes_" I heard Athena speck in my mind.

I obeyed and closed my eyes. Even with my eyes closed, I could still feel the light from Athena's true form. I heard the monsters yell, as they were burned from the light.

"Ah, Athena how nice of you to join us." Arachnid hissed

Athena didn't say anything back, but attacked. I didn't care to watch any more, but instead ran straight to where Annabeth was being held. I looked down at her, she was shaking with fear. I used the water and directed it toward Annabeth. The water swirled around her, wrapping itself around her. I lifted my hand, bringing the water with it. When the water was off of Annabeth, you could see the millions of tiny spiders in it. I threw the water off to the side, and looked back down at Annabeth. She had spider webs around her, cuts and bruises everywhere and tears stained her face. I kicked open the cage, and quickly knelt next to Annabeth. I could hear her softly crying. I put my hands on her waist, and lifter her up so I could hold her.

"No! Please!" She tried to yell, but her voice was almost gone.

"Shhh, wise girl. It's ok." I said, rubbing her back, and tightening my grip on her.

"Percy?" she whispered.

"Yes it's me; you're going to be ok." I said, kissing her head and burying my face into her hair.

I help her tight. She was still shaking like crazy, tears running down her face.

Crap. I needed to help Athena. I turned my head to see Athena and Arachnid in a heated battle. I had kind of tuned them out when I was trying to get Annabeth free.

"Your daughter is pathetic." Arachnid laughed.

Athena growled, and lunged at Arachnid. Arachnid dodged, and hit Athena right in the face.

"Annabeth, I need to go help you mother, ok?" I whispered.

"Just…just come back to me." She whispered, tears still coming down her face.

"I promise." I said, kissing her and getting up.

This time Arachnid was standing over Athena with her legs about to strike. I concentrated as hard as I could, trying to summon water from the stream. I felt a tug in my gut, when I opened my eyes water was swirling around me. I thrusted my hands toward Arachnid. The water left around me, and hit Arachnid. She got thrown back, and hit a tree, screaming in the process. I kept the water around her, like chains, so I could get close. I took out my sword and charged. I chopped off her legs one by one, which each her screaming louder. More and more water swirled around me as I got madder and madder.

She had hurt Annabeth, and that's all I could think about. I slashed wildly, causing her more and more pain. I kicked her in the face, and backed up. I lifted my hands in the air, still controlling the water holding her down; she shot up in the air. I threw my hands down, bringing Arachnid down with it. She slammed on the ground; now groaning in pain. I grabbed her with the water once more, and threw my arms to the other side, launching her across the sky and somewhere in the distance.

I stood there breathing heavily and before I knew it I had fallen to the ground. I was getting dizzier and dizzier, I knew I was about to pass out, but I also knew I couldn't pass out. I promised Annabeth I would come back. I tried to stand, up but instantly feel back down.

"Here, eat this." I heard someone say. I looked up to see Athena with her hand out holding some ambrosia. "I'm going to go check on Annabeth. Come over when you can."

I grabbed the ambrosia out of her hand, and put it in my mouth. I laid there for a little more, before finally feeling better, and standing up. I walked over to where Athena was only to see Annabeth worse than she was when I first freed her.

Athena noticed me behind her and turned, "Can you carry her?"

"Um..ya." I said a little surprised, I mean Athena doesn't usually ask for my help.

I knelt down next to Annabeth, and picked her up.

"Your back." She whispered.

"I promised, didn't I?" I whispered back.

She didn't respond, but instead just gripped my shirt as if she let go she would fall.

"Percy…..everything hurts."

"I know, I'm so sorry." I said tightening my grip around her, and kissing her forehead, not caring if Athena was still here.

"Come on we need to get going." I heard Athena say.

"Right, sorry." I said looking up, and staring to walk forward.

'_Annabeth's going to be fine, she's going to be fine.'_ I kept telling myself, but somewhere in the back of my mind I knew that might not be true.

**Whoop Whoop, chapter 2 complete. I hope you liked it, let me know what you think! :D**


	3. Chapter 3: Physically not Mentally

**Hey everyone! Well my exams just ended which means I should be able to up-date more! YAYA! (The key word is should) But I will try don't worry! Alright here you go Chapter 3.**

Percy's POV

When I say Annabeth was in bad shape, I mean worse than when Jason and Piper pulled us out of tartarus. I don't even need to tell you that story, but trust me it was bad. For starters she had cuts and bruises everywhere. All around her right eye and her right cheek there was a huge blue and purple bruise where it looked like she got hit in the head. Just by looking at her waist you could tell that she had about two or three ribs that were broken. How I know this you ask, they where almost sticking out of her skin. Her left leg was terribly broken, she was covered in blood, and she was scared out of her mind.

I want to tell you, that I was strong and confident, but I was about to cry. I held my tears in for the sake of Annabeth, and well if Athena saw me cry she would never let me hear the end of it.

Sadly, Annabeth couldn't keep back tears; she was balling into my shirt and shoulder. I tried to comfort her, but if I gripped her too tight, it would hurt her more. If I tried to bring her closer to me, it would hurt her more. All I could do was tell her it was going to be ok. I have never felt so powerless.

On the way back to the camp, we came across a couple of monsters, but Athena quickly got rid of them. It wasn't that long of a journey, even more since we knew exactly where we were going, but to me it felt like hours. All I could think about was how Annabeth was hurt, and I could do nothing about it.

Finally, we emerged from the trees to see lights and hear laughter in the distance. I looked down at Annabeth to see her with her eyes shut extremely tight and her eyes brows scrunched together, like she does when she has a headache.

"Athena, I don't think we can get any closer."

"Why would you sa-" but she stopped short when she saw Annabeth. "Alright, I will go get Apollo, stay here, and keep your eyes peeled." And I have never seen a god run so fast.

I chucked a little to myself, but quickly adverted my attention back to Annabeth. I went to go sit by a nearby tree, so then I could actually hold Annabeth. I sat down, my back to the tree, and carefully pulled Annabeth into my lap. Annabeth slowly dropped her head to my shoulder, still with her hands on her ears. I lightly wrapped my arms around her, and kissed the top of her head.

When I looked up, I saw Athena and Apollo running toward me. Apollo knelt down next to me, while Athena stayed standing.

"All right, Percy lay her on the ground right next to you." Apollo instructed why clearing some sticks away.

I did as he instructed, but Annabeth quickly grabbed my hand. Neither god seemed to care though.

Apollo started looking to see where the worst of her injuries where, then he finally spoke.

"So I need to pop her ribs and leg back into place before I can do anything else."

Annabeth's grip on my hand tightened to the extent where I almost screamed in pain, but I held it back.

"I'm going to start with the ribs, ok?" Apollo said, moving his hands to her ribs.

She didn't respond, so Apollo just looked up at me. I nodded and tightened my grip on Annabeth's hand, if that was even possible. Apollo lightly put his hand over her ribs. Then thrusted his hand down, hard, three times in a row. With all three times Annabeth crying in pain and gripping my hand tighter and tighter. He didn't even let Annabeth calm down, before popping her leg back in place.

At this point my hand was numb from how tight she was holding it, but I didn't care and help back just as tight. She had tears streaming down her face, and was shaking like crazy.

Apollo, as quickly as he had hurt her, started to heal her. All of her cuts and busies started disappearing where even Apollo's hands where. After a couple of minutes, most of the cuts were gone, with the exceptions of a few scars.

Annabeth had now stopped shaking, but that was only because she had finally passed out.

"She is going to be fine, she just need to rest." Apollo instructed. "Well…physically. I don't really know about mentally."

"Thanks Apollo." I said, not looking at him, but at Annabeth. "Should I just take her to her room?"

"Ya, that would be best, but she is going to need to change cloths though. You could possibly get Aphrodite to do it." Apollo said.

"Ya. Percy go to the Argo II, but don't go adored yet. I will get Aphrodite." Athena said.

"Alright, meet you there." I said, starting to pick up Annabeth.

She nodded, and walked back in the direction that she came earlier with Apollo.

"Oh, I almost forgot. You hurt at all Percy?" He said, standing up with me.

"Oh ya, I mean a little but its fine." I said, bending down and picking up Annabeth.

He just looked at me, and waved a hand over my face. "There."

"I said it was…Ah whatever. Thanks."

Apollo just laughed and walked away, leaving me alone with a passed out Annabeth.

I looked down at her, kissed her nose, buried my face into her hair and whispered, "I love you."

**Chapter 3 - COMPLETE! Thanks for reading, if you want, leave a comment below about your thoughts and feelings! Again, I should be able to write more with school out, so stay tuned :D**


	4. Chapter 4: I cracked

**Hey everyone! I am SO sorry I havnt been able to update! I have a very busy summer, so I have been traveling a lot, but I have finally found time to right my next chapter! Hope you like it!**

Percy's POV

My original plan was to sneak around the back to the Argo II, wait for Aphrodite and Athena to show up, put her in her room, and wait for her to wake up. It didn't go at all that way, well originally it did.

As I walked around behind the party, I couldn't help think about why Athena had helped me as much as she did. I mean I get that Annabeth is her favorite daughter, but still it didn't make much since. I was too much involved in my own thought to realize I was at the Argo II, and so where Athena and Aphrodite.

"Aww you two are so cute together! I cant believe you saved her and everything!" Aphrodite squeaked.

I let out an annoyed breath, "Aphrodite can you just do whatever it is you need to do so I can go."

She smiled and snapped her fingers. Annabeth cloths changed from her old cloths to a stunning night gown. Now I thought it was stunning, and probably Annabeth would of thought the same, but I know she would not want to wear it now.

I looked up at to see Aphrodite smiling, and Athena looking like she wanted to kill her.

"Really Aphrodite." I said, still annoyed.

She rolled her eyes, "Fine." She snapped her finger again, but this time Annabeth was in baggy sweat pants and a T-shirt.

"Thank you." And with that I walked away.

'Well that wasn't as bad' I thought to myself.

"Percy Jackson!" I heard a voice yell

Why do I always do that.

"What, what could you possible want!" I yelled turning around, discovering that the voice belonged to Zeus.

"Why do you never listen? We said not to go after Annabeth." He explained, now standing next to Athena.

"Name one time I have actually listened to something you have said."

Zeus paused, and looked to Athena for an answer, but I know she didn't have one either.

"Exactly! So did you honestly see me sitting here, and not doing anything about it? She is everything to me, and if you honestly think you saying one time not to go after her is going to make me stay put, then you are insane. I've literally give up ever having a life for you and your so called 'family', and yet the only thing you remember is me not listening to you. I have been to the pits of hell and back, lost friends, and almost died many times all because of you. So for once, can you accept the fact that me not listening to you, is actually a good thing. You may have taken her away from me once, but you are never going to take her away from me again." And with that I walked away, went up the steps of the Agro II, and headed toward Annabeth's room. I didn't care that Zeus was probably going to kill me, I didn't care that Athena was probably going to do the same and I didn't care that Aphrodite was probably still smiling. I just wanted, for once, for Annabeth to be safe.

Suddenly, something forced me down, and I crashed into Annabeth's lips. I was shocked, and almost dropped her in the process, but quickly regained my composer and kissed her back, her hand roaming my hair. She pulled away, even though I would have liked if we kissed longer, but I wasn't going to complain. She was staring at me.

"Did you mean it?" She asked; her voice soft and weak.

"Did I mean what?" I asked, holding on to her tighter, and getting closer to her lips yet again.

"When you said I was everything to you?"

"Oh course." I said, capturing her lips once again.

This time I pulled back, but stayed close. "You are everything to me. I don't see my life without you. I love you."

She smiled, buried her face into my shoulder and whispered, "I love you too Percy."

All my anger was gone. I kissed the top of her head, and started to walk again. I reached her room and went inside. I tried to lay her down on her bed, but her grip on me was too tight.

"Don't leave." She breathed.

"I wont. I promise." I said, lying down on the bed with her. She snuggled into my side, and quickly fell asleep.

I didn't care that Zeus wanted to kill me, and I didn't care that Athena probably wanted to do the same. All I cared about was that Annabeth loved me.

**Well there you go Chapter 4! Again sorry for the wait, let me know what you think!**

**P.S. If you want me to write any One Shots, submit/ask me on Tumblr (look on my page, there is a link there) because I really don't like the messaging system on here :P. **


End file.
